Tu es mien
by Arienlys
Summary: série de drabbles Défi Août 2012 - L'un se veut dieu, l'autre roi. Le premier admire la capacité du deuxième à lui tenir tête malgré l'évidente infériorité. Folie ou stupidité? Non, seulement un être qui se bat pour prouver et se prouver qu'il existe. - Yaoi Sosuke x Grimmjow.
1. Defiant

**Tu es mien  
**

**Disclaimer :** Les persos ne sont pas à moi, mais à Tite Kubo, malheureusement! (ou heureusement pour eux).  
**Couple : **Aizen Sosuke x Jaggerjack Grimmjow  
**Note :**

- Plus de fluff ce mois-ci, je vous préviens xD. C'est du hurt, sans comfort!  
- Ce défi vient de Leikkona : 31 jours, 31 mots, 1 texte par jour. Oui... Elle a récidivé.  
- Merci à Crazy qui me corrige!

* * *

**01. Defiant – Rebelle/Provocant**

Avec un air satisfait, il observa l'humanoïde allongé devant lui. Le Hogyoku avait fait des merveilles. Celui qui était, quelques instants encore auparavant, une panthère devait maintenant faire avec un nouveau corps qui lui était totalement étranger. Le jeune arrancar redressa le haut de son buste en s'appuyant sur ses mains, et tourna la tête pour observer ses nouveaux membres et comprendre leur fonctionnement.

- Quel est ton nom ? Demanda doucement Aizen, ignorant les regards des autres espadas posés sur son nouveau protégé.

L'attention de l'arrancar se porta immédiatement sur lui, et il put faire face au regard bleu de la panthère. Un sourire étira les lèvres du dirigeant : ces yeux étaient sauvages, fiers, farouches, qui défiaient quiconque de venir l'ennuyer ou le narguer. On était loin de l'égarement des premières secondes et il aimait ce genre d'attitude.

- Grimmjow… Jaggerjack, répondit l'homme en position assise, sans bouger. En réalité, il devait probablement en être incapable pour le moment.

Nnoitra, fidèle à lui-même, lâcha un ricanement moqueur. Grimmjow tourna la tête vers lui et, sans plus chercher à comprendre, se mit dans l'idée de balancer un Cero. Le maître des lieux préféra l'arrêter avant qu'il ne fasse des dégâts. Il congédia les spectateurs d'un geste du bras et enleva son haori pour couvrir le corps nu devant son nez.

Une fois de plus, Jaggerjack releva la tête vers lui, et si le tissu blanc retombait en partie sur son visage, il pouvait toujours voir un orbe azur qui ne le quittait pas. La colère passa bientôt dans le regard de Grimmjow et il se mit enfin en mouvement, pour tenter de se relever.

Aizen l'observa faire, avec un sourire bienveillant, notant que l'arrancar ne le quittait pas des yeux. Jaggerjack du s'agripper à lui pour réussir à se relever. Les jambes tremblantes, il se dressa bientôt devant lui, droit et fier, malgré la position incertaine.

Amusé, Sosuke défit sèchement la poigne du hollow qui parti en arrière pour s'écrouler de nouveau au sol, à ses pieds.

- Je suis sûr que tu peux tenir debout sans mon aide, Grimmjow, fit-il doucement, face au regard furieux qu'il reçut.

Il se détourna pour faire demi-tour et quitter lui aussi la pièce, sans un regard en arrière. Comme il avait pu s'y attendre, la panthère se montra parmi les plus indociles, les plus provocants, ignorant délibérément la menace d'une possible punition.

Les reproches, les sermons, la réclusion, la violence, rien ne semblait fonctionner au contraire. Plus il sévissait, et plus Jaggerjack paraissait prendre un malin plaisir à le défier.

Et il aimait _vraiment _ce genre d'attitude.

Ainsi, alors que Kaname lui amenait une nouvelle fois Grimmjow suite à une énième bêtise de celui-ci (une bagarre ou que savait-il encore), il laissa l'amusement prendre la place de l'agacement. Le désormais sexta espada le remarqua et le fait de ne pas être pris au sérieux ne l'énerva que plus encore.

Aizen se fit une promesse.  
Celle que, tôt ou tard, l'arrancar serait sien.

* * *

Et je vous dis à demain!


	2. Powder

**Tu es mien  
**

**Disclaimer :** Les persos ne sont pas à moi, mais à Tite Kubo, malheureusement! (ou heureusement pour eux).  
**Couple : **Aizen Sosuke x Jaggerjack Grimmjow  
**Note :**

- Plus de fluff ce mois-ci, je vous préviens xD. C'est du hurt, sans comfort!  
- Ce défi vient de Leikkona : 31 jours, 31 mots, 1 texte par jour. Oui... Elle a récidivé.

* * *

_Réponse aux reviews anonymes:_**  
**

_Crazy:_ Jamais 4 sans 5 xD *SPAF* Tu y es arrivé, c'est le principal ;p  
Courage! è.é tu arriveras à être prems sur un chapitre je suis sûre! \o/_  
_

_Mineko Koishi: _Noooooon xD  
Bah tu sais, quand tu vois qu'il rentre dans une pièce en faisant un trou à côté de la porte grande ouverte, le fait qu'il balance des ceros plutôt que de discuter n'est en effet pas très étonnant.  
Et puis bon, je crois qu'en fais il aime juste ennuyer son supérieur! ahah xD_  
_

_Dollylix_: Contente que ça te plaise. Je maîtrise mal Grimmjow mais je vais tenter de le garder IC (quitte à changer le drabble si on me dit qu'il est ooc ;p  
Merci! voici la suite!_  
_

_Blabla-Girl: _heu... La voila._  
_

_Merci pour vos reviews!_

* * *

**02. Powder – Poudre  
**_( Je me base sur l'expression "take a powder" = Prendre le poudre d'escampette)_

Les premières fois, il n'avait pas vraiment compris. Il avait même cru avoir rêvé. Un simple frôlement, presque comme un courant d'air. Sur les cuisses, les fesses ou les reins, plus rarement sur les hanches ou le ventre. Et puis il avait fini par comprendre que cela arrivait quand Aizen passait près de lui. Lorsqu'il avait croisé le regard amusé de son supérieur, il eut confirmation qu'il n'était pas innocent.

Grimmjow lui jeta un regard agacé, et Sosuke l'observa prendre la poudre d'escampette une fois encore. L'espada disparu au coin du couloir, il s'autorisa un léger rire avant de le suivre. Il ne se lassait pas de l'air assassin qu'arborait Jaggerjack lorsqu'il laissait ses doigts se balader trop proche du corps.

Du léger rougissement de gêne et de malaise. Du fait qu'il se mordillait la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de réagir lorsqu'il y avait du monde. Ce qui faisait aussi qu'il n'osait pas lui répondre et préférait décamper. Mais la chose la plus importante, c'était que Grimmjow ne cherchait pas à l'arrêter. Il ne faisait rien qui ne puisse faire comprendre à Aizen qu'il n'était pas intéressé par son attitude.

Pourquoi Sosuke se priverait-il dans ce cas ?

Alors le shinigami s'amusait, se montrant lorsque le sexta se pensait suffisamment éloigné et en paix pour revenir caresser cette peau tentante et dénudée. Ce qui provoquait un nouveau frisson, un nouveau regard assassin. Une nouvelle fuite.

- Moi aussi j'peux l'faire.

Aizen haussa un sourcil. Jaggerjack venait de surgir brusquement devant lui, et il sourit en faisant face au regard azur qui brillait de colère.

- Faire quoi, Grimmjow ?  
- N'fait pas l'innocent, t'sais d'quoi j'parle !

Sosuke ne chercha pas à nier. A la place il écarta les pans de son haori et ouvrit le haut de sa tenue.

- Mais je t'en prie, vas-y.

L'espada écarquilla les yeux. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction et Aizen savait qu'il l'avait coincé. Son caractère, sa fierté l'empêcherait de se dérober. Grimmjow resta un moment immobile, puis avança la main pour venir le toucher. Le sexta sursauta lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent son torse, comme s'il s'était brûlé. Pourtant, la caresse se fit bientôt plus assurée, plus confiante. La panthère posa sa paume sur le corps du dirigeant qui ne l'arrêta pas.

- Je n'ai pas souvenir d'être allé aussi loin, murmura-t-il simplement, faisant sursauter l'arrancar.

Grimmjow arrêta ses caresses, sans retirer pour autant sa main. Sosuke en profita pour passer ses doigts sous le menton et se pencher pour venir l'embrasser. Un simple contact, lèvres contre lèvres : l'étape supérieure. L'espada eut un moment de blanc avant de reculer brutalement. L'instant d'après, il avait disparu, ayant déguerpi une fois de plus.

Aizen referma sa tenue, tranquille, avant de reprendre sa marche. Il laisserait Jaggerjack souffler pour aujourd'hui, afin de lui permettre de digérer ce qui venait de se passer. Il savait désormais qu'à partir de demain, il pourrait vraiment s'amuser. Et cette simple idée le mis de très bonne humeur.

* * *

A demain! ;]


	3. Grateful

**Tu es mien  
**

**Disclaimer :** Les persos ne sont pas à moi, mais à Tite Kubo, malheureusement! (ou heureusement pour eux).  
**Couple : **Aizen Sosuke x Jaggerjack Grimmjow  
**Note :**

- Plus de fluff ce mois-ci, je vous préviens xD. C'est du hurt, sans comfort!  
- Ce défi vient de Leikkona : 31 jours, 31 mots, 1 texte par jour. Oui... Elle a récidivé.  
- Merci à Crazy qui me corrige!

* * *

_Réponse aux reviews anonymes:_**  
**

_Dollylix_: Pauvre clavier! xD  
Et bien... Ravie que ce petit drabble ait eu tant d'effets ;p.  
Voici la suite *regard angélique*

_Mineko Koishi: _C'est bien, il faut être de bonne humeur ^^ *spaf*  
Nan ce titre ne marche pas, Grimmjow est une panthère, pas une souris! *quoi que je sors? ok ok*  
Par contre, pour te prêter Aizen... *regard vers le perso* Bah si tu veux écoute, mais à tes risques et périls ;p

_Merci pour vos reviews!_

* * *

**03. Grateful – Reconnaissant**

Comme tous les félins, Grimmjow possédait un caractère que certains qualifieraient d'hautain ou de dédaigneux. L'espada semblait, si on enlevait le caractère impulsif et fonceur, plutôt méprisant envers les autres, sûr de ses capacités et de sa force. Une attitude qui, parmi les hollow, était loin d'être sans risque.

Si Stark et Hallibel se contentaient de l'ignorer, si Ulquiorra ne répondait que lorsque Jaggerjack devenait trop agressif, Barragan et Nnoitra se faisaient un plaisir de lui rappeler qu'il n'était _que_ le Sexta.

Et Aizen ? Il observait, sans un mot. Se contentant d'un sourire tranquille lorsque Grimmjow partait à l'affrontement et qu'il le croisait, la lèvre ou l'arcade sourcilière éclatée, le corps couvert de bleus et de coupures. L'humiliation qu'il lisait dans le regard azur était suffisante.

Parfois, probablement agacé, en colère, Jaggerjack en oubliait toute prudence et s'en prenait verbalement à lui. Le forcer à mettre genou à terre, lui rappeler qu'il n'était rien face à sa volonté, n'était pas une chose compliquée.

- Grimmjow, reste encore quelques minutes, veux-tu ?

L'espada, docile, se tourna vers lui. La réunion venait de se terminer, et le Sexta avait été admirablement calme, suffisamment pour l'alerter. Les autres hollow partis, il fit signe à l'arrancar restant de le rejoindre et, une fois Jaggerjack suffisamment proche de lui, Aizen l'attira, le contraignant à s'asseoir sur ses jambes, ignorant les protestations. D'autorité, ses doigts se mirent à glisser sur les mèches rebelles.

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? demanda le shinigami, d'une voix basse.  
- Tout va très bien.  
- Grimmjow…

Il sentit le Sexta se raidir contre lui. Aizen était parfaitement conscient des raisons d'un tel calme. A dépenser trop d'énergie à lutter contre les autres pour prouver qu'on devait compter avec lui, il arrivait, tôt ou tard, qu'il s'épuise à la tache. Se faire constamment rabaisser par la poignée de personne au dessus de lui, finissait par avoir un impact psychologique certain.

Et il était là, pour lui démontrer que sa présence était indispensable. Peu importe le temps que cela prenait, Sosuke parlait, le rassurait, sans que Grimmjow ne bouge ou ne réponde. Et lorsqu'enfin la panthère se redressait, il put la voir : cette étincelle de reconnaissance, qui faisait que le lendemain, il se comporterait de nouveau comme avant.

- Pourquoi… ? finit par demander le Sexta.  
- N'est ce pas évident ? sourit Aizen. Tu m'es précieux Grimmjow, plus que quiconque.  
- Vraiment ? grinça l'espada, sceptique.  
- Penses-tu réellement que je fasse ça avec tous mes hommes ?

Il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus. Il laissait à l'espada le soin d'en déduire ce qu'il voulait. Lorsque Grimmjow se pencha pour embrasser Aizen, celui-ci accepta avec joie. Parce que l'espada n'était pas stupide : son supérieur ne faisait rien par bonté d'âme. Parce qu'ils savaient tous deux qu'il n'avait rien d'autre que ses faveurs à lui offrir en échange. Et aussi par fierté, car le Sexta ne voulait rien devoir à personne.

Et surtout pas à Aizen.

* * *

Et à demain ;]


	4. Decent

**Tu es mien  
**

**Disclaimer :** Les persos ne sont pas à moi, mais à Tite Kubo, malheureusement! (ou heureusement pour eux).  
**Couple : **Aizen Sosuke x Jaggerjack Grimmjow  
**Note :**

- Plus de fluff ce mois-ci, je vous préviens xD. C'est du hurt, sans comfort!  
- Ce défi vient de Leikkona : 31 jours, 31 mots, 1 texte par jour. Oui... Elle a récidivé.  
- Merci à Crazy qui me corrige!

Je comptais faire du Hurt/Confort, mais je vous avoue que cette petite touche d'humour ne me déplait pas. XD du coup je vais changer mes plans.

* * *

_Réponse aux reviews anonymes:_**  
**

_Guest: _CRAZY! je t'ai reconnue :p_  
_

_Dollylix_: J'ai de l'aide ;p  
Merci pour les compliments qui font toujours plaisir *o*. Contente que ça te plaise au point de te faire aimer le pairing! \o/ fufu!

_Mineko Koishi: _Toi qui voiiit ;p  
Mais non ne t'inquiète pas, les reviews me font plaisir qu'elles soient courtes ou longues x)!  
Je t'offre le perso que tu veux, ça m'est égal *agite les menottes*

_Merci pour vos reviews!_

* * *

**04. Decent **

Lorsqu'il avait choisi sa tenue, il était allé au plus simple. Quelque chose qui se retirait et se mettait facilement, afin de pas perdre trop de temps et éviter au maximum de s'empêtrer dans une tonne de tissu, lourd et encombrant. C'est pour cela que Grimmjow ne portait qu'une simple veste en plus de son hakama. Et quand il voyait les tenues d'Ulquiorra et Szayel par exemple, il en venait presque à les plaindre.

Cependant, il y avait une chose à laquelle il n'avait _absolument _pas pensée…

- S… Stop !  
- Es-tu vraiment certain de vouloir que je m'arrête, Grimmjow ? ronronna Aizen à son oreille.

Le Sexta eut un grognement. Il y en avait un autre qui en profitait largement aussi. Dans l'absolu, ce n'était pas ça qui le dérangeait. Sosuke lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il était intéressé par sa personne, et l'espada se moquait bien du partenaire, du moment qu'il en avait un lorsqu'il en avait envie. Par contre…

- Rhaaa, ça suffit !

Les suçons que le traitre s'amusait à disséminer dans son cou lui apportaient des remarques dont il se passerait fort bien. Merci. Le shinigami lui jeta un regard glacial et Grimmjow déglutit : L'ordre n'avait pas été apprécié. Presqu'aussitôt les doigts de Sosuke vinrent se refermer sur les mèches bleues qu'ils tirèrent en arrière, contraignant Jaggerjack à offrir un peu plus son cou aux lèvres de son partenaire.

Aizen profitait de la moindre occasion pour laisser une marque supplémentaire. Il suffisait qu'il le croise dans les couloirs (ce qui était moins fréquent, maintenant que Sosuke savait que le Sexta ne le repousserait plus) et il lui suffisait de le plaquer contre un mur et de pencher la tête. C'est ce qui faisait aussi que Grimmjow avait beaucoup de difficultés à les cacher. Mais c'était ce que le shinigami cherchait. Il montrait ainsi que l'espada était sien, et sien uniquement.

- Quelle idée aussi, de porter une tenue aussi indécente, fit son supérieure en se redressant. On dirait que tu me cherches.  
- Qui est indécent ? râla le hollow, alors qu'une main baladeuse venait glisser contre son ventre.

Devant le sourire amusé qui lui répondit, Grimmjow serra les dents. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il pouvait aussi jouer à ce petit jeu : rapidement, il se saisit du col d'Aizen pour combler la distance et refermer ses lèvres sur le cou qui était découvert. Si le shinigami se hâta de le repousser, ce fut trop tard, et le Sexta ricana devant l'air ennuyé de son supérieur. Assurément, celui là ne partirait pas avant une semaine.

- J'vois pas pourquoi t'serais l'seul à t'amuser, fit le hollow avec un sourire carnassier, coinçant à son tour Sosuke contre le mur.

A la réunion qui eut lieu plus tard, Grimmjow ne chercha pas à camoufler ses marques comme il avait pu le faire les autres fois. Aizen, au contraire arriva avec le col refermé et s'il jeta un regard assassin à Jaggerjack, celui-ci n'eut aucun effet.

* * *

Et voilà, à demaiiin ;)


	5. Union

**Tu es mien  
**

**Disclaimer :** Les persos ne sont pas à moi, mais à Tite Kubo, malheureusement! (ou heureusement pour eux).  
**Couple : **Aizen Sosuke x Jaggerjack Grimmjow  
**Note :**

- Plus de fluff ce mois-ci, je vous préviens xD. C'est du hurt, sans comfort!  
- Ce défi vient de Leikkona : 31 jours, 31 mots, 1 texte par jour. Oui... Elle a récidivé.  
- Merci à Crazy qui me corrige!

* * *

_Réponse aux reviews anonymes:_**  
**

_Mineko Koishi: _Oui, Nnoitra a du faire quelques remarques de son cru. Et tu as parfaitement deviné pour la dernière scène ;p. Contente que tu aimes mes drabbles.  
Amuse toi bien.

_Dollylix_: Eh bieeen... Contente que ça t'ait plus ;p  
C'est comme ça qu'on l'aime Aizen ,p

_Merci pour vos reviews!_

* * *

**05. Union**

- A… Ah !  
- Un petit effort, Grimmjow, tu sais ce que je veux entendre.

L'espada serra les dents mais ne répondit pas. Au-dessus de lui, Aizen patienta quelques secondes : n'ayant pas obtenu ce qu'il désirait visiblement, il se pencha à nouveau pour laisser ses lèvres glisser contre le ventre et contourner le trou de hollow. Il avait compris que les rebords étaient étonnamment sensibles et en abusait sans honte.

Le Sexta laissa échapper un son étranglé, alors que son corps s'arquait en une vaine tentative d'augmenter les sensations plaisantes. Il grogna alors que ce mouvement inconscient tira sur ses bras, attachés à la tête du lit, provoquant quelque chose d'un peu plus désagréable.

De rage, la panthère se débattit quelques secondes, sans grand succès. Il détestait quand le shinigami s'amusait à ça : prendre son temps, faire monter le plaisir à tel point qu'il pensait alors qu'il deviendrait fou. Aizen remonta, embrassa son cou, et dans le même temps ses mains vinrent caresser l'intérieur des cuisses. Il s'amusa de sentir les muscles se crisper, et la bouche de Grimmjow s'ouvrir sur un gémissement muet.

- S'il vous plaît… grommela l'espada, à contrecœur.  
- Presque, il manque encore quelque chose.

Jaggerjack grogna de nouveau mais scella une fois de plus ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas grave, le shinigami avait tout son temps. Lentement, il s'installa entre les cuisses du Sexta, flattant les hanches. Il prit le risque de bouger le bassin pour le plaquer contre celui de l'espada, gémissant autant que lui. Sans trop de surprise, Grimmjow ne supporta pas ça bien longtemps. Et en toute honnêteté, Sosuke n'était pas certain qu'il aurait pu tenir plus de temps.

- Aizen-sama...  
- Oui ? souffla-t-il, dans un état proche de celui de la panthère.  
- S'il vous plaît… Aizen-sama, articula le Sexta avec difficulté.

Le shinigami n'attendait que ça. Ses mains glissèrent sous les cuisses de l'espada, lui permettant d'assurer sa position et de pouvoir s'unir, enfin, à son amant. Ils gémirent de concert à la pénétration et Grimmjow se laissa porter alors que Sosuke commençait des mouvements rapides et quelque peu brusques.

~[…]~

- P'tain ! Regarde mes poignets ! râla le propriétaire de Pantera  
- J'aime ces marques, moi. Beaucoup même, s'amusa Aizen.  
- Tu t'fous d'ma gueule ?

Jaggerjack laissa retomber ses bras sur le matelas. Sosuke, allongé à ses côtés, s'empara d'une de ses mains pour déposer ses lèvres sur les traces sensibles laissées par les liens, d'autant plus marquées que Grimmjow se débattait toujours tel un véritable diable. Le Sexta frissonna et se retira vivement, comme piqué au vif.

- Tu râles beaucoup mais tu te laisses toujours faire, souligna le shinigami.

L'espada grogna. Si Aizen aimait le voir courber l'échine, il prenait comme un défi personnel de lui résister le plus longtemps possible certain que, bientôt, il aurait le dessus sur l'autoproclamé dieu.

- Un jour, c'toi qui sera attaché et qui me suppliera, promit-il  
- C'est ce que nous verrons, Grimmjow.

* * *

A demain les geeens ;]


	6. Cleansed

**Tu es mien  
**

**Disclaimer :** Les persos ne sont pas à moi, mais à Tite Kubo, malheureusement! (ou heureusement pour eux).  
**Couple : **Aizen Sosuke x Jaggerjack Grimmjow  
**Note :**

- Plus de fluff ce mois-ci, je vous préviens xD. C'est du hurt, sans comfort!  
- Ce défi vient de Leikkona : 31 jours, 31 mots, 1 texte par jour. Oui... Elle a récidivé.

* * *

_Réponse __aux reviews anonymes_:**  
**

_Dollylix_: Oui, je me demande bien pourquoi ;p  
Merci pour tes compliments, je vais essayer de tenir le coup jusqu'à la fin ;p

_Mineko Koishi: _Et bien... De rien! Je me doutais bien qu'Union allait plaire xD et je crois que je me suis pas trompée du tout! Je suis désolée pour ton téléphone ;p  
Bon sondage, pour que Grimmjow prenne le dessus sur Aizen, tapez 1 xD *va se retrouver avec plein de 1 va rien comprendre*  
Pas de sushis pour les reviews longues ;p. Je te laisse aller t'amuser avec les persos XD!

_Merci pour vos reviews!_

* * *

**06. Cleansed – Nettoyé/Purifié  
**_(/!\ on retourne sur du hurt/confort pour celui là /!\)_**  
**

L'eau était une chose rare au Hueco Mundo, et par conséquent, elle était très précieuse. Les habitants ne pouvaient se permettre d'avoir chacun leur salle d'eau : une pièce unique, un bain commun et c'était tout. Construite sur un des rares filets d'eau existant dans le Hueco Mundo, elle permettait d'alimenter la pièce. De ce fait certains avaient leurs petites habitudes. Venir à des heures précises pour rencontrer telle ou telle personne, ou au contraire, être seul.

Aizen venait en général le matin, très tôt, alors que Las Noches dormait encore. Il avait ainsi la salle d'eau pour lui seul et pouvait paresser, profiter de l'eau chaude, les coudes posés sur le rebord et la tête renversée en arrière. Il y avait comme une marche pour s'asseoir.

Ainsi lorsque, installé comme d'habitude, il entendit un bruit caractéristique de plongeon, il releva la tête, interdit. Il n'eut que le temps de voir d'où venaient les vagues, qu'il disparaissait sous l'eau, tiré par la cheville. Quand il croisa le regard azur, il fronça les sourcils, se dégagea et remonta. Grimmjow surgissait à ses côtés l'instant d'après.

- Avoue que tu ne l'as pas vu venir ! fit le Sexta, visiblement très fier de lui.

La panthère gardait son sourire carnassier, alors qu'il coinçait Sosuke entre lui et le rebord, juste content d'avoir enfin le dessus sur le shinigami. Avec un grognement satisfait, il se pencha pour refermer sa mâchoire sur la clavicule, appréciant le geignement de douleur qui lui répondit. Lorsque le goût métallique, caractéristique, du sang lui parvint, il s'arrêta et vint nettoyer la morsure presque amoureusement.

- Grimm… commença Aizen, pas vraiment heureux.

Appuyant sur son torse pour le coincer davantage contre le rebord, Jaggerjack l'arrêta net en l'embrassant. Lorsque Sosuke mordit sa lèvre, l'espada cessa le baiser avec une exclamation de surprise et de douleur. Ils s'observèrent un temps, se défiant mutuellement, avant de repartir à se battre pour la domination de l'autre à grand renfort de griffures et de morsures.

Quand ils s'arrêtèrent au bout de longues minutes, aussi épuisés l'un que l'autre, constellés de rouge, il n'y avait pas de vainqueur. Le Sexta s'assit à son tour sur le rebord et, peut être par provocation, le shinigami vint s'installer sur ses genoux et passer un de ses bras autour du cou. L'autre glissa contre l'épaule, se promenant sur une morsure et étalant un peu plus le sang.

- Tu es au courant qu'un bain est censé te permettre de te nettoyer ? Pas de te salir un peu plus. Dit-il doucement.  
- Tch ! viens pas râler alors qu't'as rien fait pour m'arrêter.  
- Je ne faisais que constater, souligna Aizen.

Grimmjow leva les yeux au ciel. Sosuke lui proposa finalement de faire ce pour quoi ils étaient là au départ : se laver. Si la panthère accepta dans un grognement, et laissa le shinigami s'échapper pour chercher le nécessaire, il ne vit pas le sourire mauvais d'Aizen, lorsque celui-ci posa la main sur le gant abrasif.

* * *

A demain les geeens!  
(non, on ne tape pas l'auteur! aaaah)


	7. Go

**Tu es mien  
**

**Disclaimer :** Les persos ne sont pas à moi, mais à Tite Kubo, malheureusement! (ou heureusement pour eux).  
**Couple : **Aizen Sosuke x Jaggerjack Grimmjow  
**Note :**

- Plus de fluff ce mois-ci, je vous préviens xD. C'est du hurt, sans comfort!  
- Ce défi vient de Leikkona : 31 jours, 31 mots, 1 texte par jour. Oui... Elle a récidivé.  
- Merci à Crazy pour la relecture!

* * *

_Réponse __aux reviews anonymes_:**  
**

_Dollylix_: Je tiens bon! Je tiens bon è.é *musique "_Eyes of the tiger_" qui s'enclenche*  
Contente que cette petite scène t'ait plu!

_Mineko Koishi: _AAAAH! *BROUM* *Arienlys ensevelie* ça... ça compte pas! tu es qu'une votante! *sort*  
C'est rusé une panthère? *SPAF* aie, j'ai compris Grimmjow, j'ai compris... Oui, Aizen à moyennement apprécié cette initiative, d'où le gant abrasif d'ailleurs. Ouille ouille pour Grimmjow o_o  
Je lis toutes les reviews que l'on m'envoie et j'y réponds toujours! \o. Parfois avec un peu de retard, mais je le fais.  
owi, encore des compliments, encoooore *égo qui gonfle, bientôt décollera*  
Et ne te laisse pas faire avec les persos, montre qui est la patronne ici xD!

_Merci pour vos reviews!_

* * *

**07. Go – Aller/Partir**

Lorsqu'Ulquiorra était revenu et avait fait son rapport, il avait vu la lueur bien trop intéressée qui avait brillée dans le regard de Sosuke. Et le fait qu'il considérait ce shinigami aux cheveux orange comme important… Plus important qu'il pouvait l'être… faisait naître en lui une colère sourde. Alors, il avait décidé d'y aller. De se rendre lui-même dans cette foutue ville humaine afin d'éliminer ce gêneur.

Lorsqu'Aizen l'avait vu partir de la salle, un air plus que contrarié sur le visage, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de sourire. Par un simple geste et un échange de regard, il avait demandé à la quatrième espada de le suivre et de le surveiller. Il commençait à bien le connaître et, comme prévu, Grimmjow s'entoura de ses fraccions avant de partir pour Karakura.

Puis… Le Sexta avait fait la rencontre d'Ichigo Kurosaki. Il aurait adoré dire que le jeune homme était faible et sans importance. Il aurait dû l'écraser sans se soucier du reste. Il aurait pu ainsi rapporter la preuve à Sosuke qu'il était incontestablement le meilleur… Et le seul qu'il devait regarder. Mais l'espada aimait jouer avec ses victimes.

Cependant, quelque chose l'en empêcha ici. Malgré la rage qu'il avait mise dans ses coups, malgré les railleries pour l'obliger à dévoiler tout son potentiel (non, si le shinigami qui lui servait d'amant s'intéressait à lui, c'est qu'il y avait forcément plus !) . Il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui l'intriguait. Une aura particulière, différente de celles qu'il avait pu croiser chez les arrancar, ou chez Aizen par exemple.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'en savoir davantage : Tôsen était arrivé pour le ramener de force à Las Noches. Qu'Aizen soit « furieux » n'était pas une bonne chose, il le savait bien. Et il le paya le prix fort. Son bras et son titre d'espada. Sa fierté. Et il trouve la chose injuste. Parce qu'il avait défié le shinigami plus ouvertement que ça et ne l'avait jamais payé aussi chèrement.

Quand il repartit de la salle du trône, ce fut la mâchoire crispée et l'image du regard froid du shinigami imprimé dans sa rétine. De rage, ayant en plus la perte de ses fraccions sur la conscience, il rejoignit ses appartements pour s'y enfermer.

Il ne saurait jamais que la raison d'une sanction aussi sévère était due à la surveillance d'Ulquiorra. Parce qu'Aizen n'avait pas aimé que Grimmjow s'intéresse autant à Ichigo. Parce qu'il était le seul qui devait être important pour l'arrancar. Le seul qu'il devait regarder. Et sous la colère il avait laissé Tôsen faire, conscient que l'aveugle avait des punitions d'un autre type que les siennes.

C'était tout.

* * *

Et voila pour aujourd'huiii \o/


	8. Shame

**Tu es mien  
**

**Disclaimer :** Les persos ne sont pas à moi, mais à Tite Kubo, malheureusement! (ou heureusement pour eux).  
**Couple : **Aizen Sosuke x Jaggerjack Grimmjow  
**Note :**

- Plus de fluff ce mois-ci, je vous préviens xD. C'est du hurt, sans comfort!  
- Ce défi vient de Leikkona : 31 jours, 31 mots, 1 texte par jour. Oui... Elle a récidivé.

* * *

_Réponse __aux reviews anonymes_:**  
**

_Dollylix_: Hihi, si ma réponse t'a fait rire ;p c'était le but ahah! *musique de la vanne réussie*  
Sur ce sujet? La trame du manga? si c'est le cas la réponse est oui ;p  
Oui pauvre Grimmjow x(! Bon, on va dire qu'Aizen va se faire pardonner.

_Mineko Koishi: _Vers l'infini et l'au delaaaa! je vais finir par y arriver \o/  
C'est un beau sac de noeud et les non dit entre eux deux les mène à ce genre de situation x(  
Mais je les aime bien, mes deux abrutis =p  
Ahah, tu prévois tout o_o pauvres persos xD! ne m'abime pas trop Grimmjow j'en ai encore besoin!

_Merci pour vos reviews!_

* * *

**08. Shame – Honte/Déshonneur**

Roulé en boule sur son lit, Grimmjow fixait sans discontinuer le mur face à lui. Sa main restant s'était crispée sur son épaule, sur son moignon. Non content de subir la honte d'être déchu, il devait maintenant affronter celle du handicap. Parce qu'avec un bras en moins des choses très simples comme s'habiller devenaient très difficiles : s'il parvenait à mettre son hakama, il n'arrivait plus à enfiler sa veste.

Sortir, affronter les railleries, étaient des choses qu'il ne parviendrait pas à faire. Alors il restait là, dans la pénombre de ses quartiers, à ruminer, à maudire Tôsen et sa foutue justice, à maudire Aizen et son silence, à maudire Luppy. Qu'il aille crever celui là. Et dans d'atroces souffrances, si possible.

- Grimmjow…

Il ferma les yeux en entendant la voix d'Aizen mais ne bougea pas. Le shinigami, loin de s'en offusquer, s'approcha de lui jusqu'à pouvoir s'asseoir sur le matelas et poser sa main sur les côtes de la panthère.

- Dégage ! Retourne sur ton p'tain d'trône et fous-moi la paix !  
- Surveille ton langage, fit froidement Sosuke.

Il écrasa Grimmjow sous son reiatsu. Quelques secondes à peine, pendant lesquelles l'arrancar eut le souffle coupé. Loin de le calmer cela ne fit qu'attiser un peu plus sa colère et il grogna. Lorsqu'Aizen tenta de le forcer à se tourner pour lui faire face, il se dégagea d'un mouvement sec, peu d'humeur. Le mur était mieux. Sosuke soupira, agacé par cette attitude.

- Tu comptes rester ici toute la journée ?  
- Ouais et alors ? Ça t'pose un problème ?  
- Disons que je suis déçu de te voir baisser les bras si vite…

Grimmjow serra les dents. Lentement, il sentit le shinigami ôter sa main pour venir embrasser l'endroit qu'elle dissimulait. Ce rappel indirect à ce qu'il avait subi fut de trop et, brutalement, il se retourna pour agripper le col d'Aizen et le plaquer sur le matelas. Devant le sourire goguenard qui lui fit face, il s'entendit gronder et, de rage, il fondit sur Sosuke pour lui imposer un baiser violent.

Jaggerjack sentit les bras de l'homme passer autour de son cou et le combat pour la domination débuta, jusqu'à ce que l'arrancar sente les cuisses du shinigami se refermer sur sa taille, signe qu'il avait gagné pour cette fois.

~[…]~

Grimmjow s'assit sur le lit, plus calme. Il tourna la tête, alors que le shinigami venait se coller contre son dos, les bras autour du ventre.

- A quoi penses-tu ? souffla la voix d'Aizen à son oreille.

Il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir prendre le dessus sur l'autre homme. Même si le traitre y arrivait plus souvent qu'à son tour, savoir que, malgré tout, il pouvait tenir tête à Sosuke avait quelque chose de… rassurant.

- … Tu m'aides à mettre ma veste ? J'y arrive pas tout seul.  
- Bien sûr, ronronna Sosuke.

Jaggerjack se leva, et Aizen l'aida à se rhabiller après avoir fait de même, laissant Grimmjow lui imposer parfois des baisers. C'était un accord tacite entre eux. Celui qui remportait le jeu pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait. Jusqu'au prochain round.

Remotiver l'arrancar était si simple. Un peu de manipulation, faire semblant de lutter, lui donner l'espace d'un instant le contrôle… et il retrouvait toute sa confiance en lui. Et le plus beau c'était qu'il ne réalisait probablement jamais qu'il venait de se faire avoir en beauté.

* * *

Et voila! A demain!


	9. Objective

**Tu es mien  
**

**Disclaimer :** Les persos ne sont pas à moi, mais à Tite Kubo, malheureusement! (ou heureusement pour eux).  
**Couple : **Aizen Sosuke x Jaggerjack Grimmjow  
**Note :**  
- Ce défi vient de Leikkona : 31 jours, 31 mots, 1 texte par jour. Oui... Elle a récidivé.

* * *

_Réponse __aux reviews anonymes_:**  
**

_Dollylix_: Je ne vois pas où tu vois son "rappel de sa position" xD... Si on parle de la décharge de reiatsu, ce n'est pas tant un rappel qu'il est supérieur, c'est surtout qu'il vient, qu'il veut être "gentil" et que Grimmjow lui dit en gros d'aller voir chez les grecs s'il y est (pour rester polie xD). Ce qui... En tout logique, ne lui plait pas xD  
Pour ça que quand Grimmjow lui demande de l'aide il est content xD *sort*

_Mineko Koishi: _Je pense pas me tromper en disant que lorsque tu perds un membre, tu te rends alors compte que tu l'utilisais plus que tu ne voulais bien le croire. Surtout un bras xD!  
Oh mon dieu! je deviens prévisible? ah nan ça va pas du tout ça o_o! xD! Non assurément, je crois qu'Aizen préféré Grimmjow en forme (sans mauvais jeu de mot ni sous entendu xD) parce que c'est plus drôle pur jouer avec *SPAF* (comment ça c'est pas l'explication que tu voulais o_o?)  
Contente que mes interprétations du mangas plaisent autant ;p tu ne le liras plus jamais de la même manière, MWAHAHAHAHA!  
Oh et fait attention avec Grimmjow, ou Aizen risque de te tomber dessus ;p!

_Merci pour vos reviews!_

* * *

**09. Objective – Objectif**

Il ne savait pas exactement pour quelle raison Aizen avait tenu à ce qu'il assiste à la (re)naissance de Wonderweiss. La création de nouveaux arrancar était pourtant un « spectacle » réservé aux Espadas. Toujours était-il qu'il avait accepté, sous condition de se placer dans un endroit où il ne serait pas vu. Il éviterait ainsi Nnoitra et Luppy…

Aizen l'avait bien senti, ce regard qui lui brulait la nuque. Il s'était contenté d'un sourire alors qu'il faisait l'acquisition de celui qui servirait pour contrer Yamamoto. Il en profita pour donner ses ordres à Ulquiorra, concernant Orihime. Après tout… Grimmjow s'était montré plutôt docile, calme, depuis sa punition. Il était peut être temps qu'il le récompense. Ses espadas quittèrent peu à peu la pièce et, une fois seul, il tourna la tête.

- Toi aussi tu comptes y aller, Grimmjow ?  
- Tch ! Donne-moi une bonne raison d'me déplacer.

Aizen se tourna, alors que l'ancien Sexta se propulsait en avant pour rejoindre le sol. Il atterrit juste dans le shinigami.

- Quand on sait comment ça a fini la dernière fois, siffla-t-il, ouvertement accusateur.  
- Mais là ce n'est pas pareil, sourit Sosuke, sans se démonter.

Grimmjow fronça les sourcils.

- En gros tu me donnes la permission d'aller m'fritter contre ce shinigami ?  
- … Pourquoi celui là en particulier ?

La voix venimeuse d'Aizen fit grincer des dents Jaggerjack. Il y eut un silence, avant que la lumière ne se fasse chez la panthère… En partie du moins. Et il grogna, s'énervant à son tour.

- C'est quoi ton problème ? Qu'est c'que c'gamin a de plus qu'moi ?

~[…]~

Le gargantua s'ouvrit pour laisser passer les arrancars. Grimmjow jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux shinigamis présents avant de se détacher du groupe, ignorant les protestations.

- Il n'est pas parmi eux… Le type que je veux tuer, fit-il, pour seule justification.

Il s'était finalement décidé pour les accompagner. Dans ses oreilles résonnait encore le rire de Sosuke comme réponse à sa jalousie, et il avait préféré s'éloigner quelque temps pour que les choses se calment un tout petit peu. Du coup il avait désormais changé ses objectifs. Reconquérir son titre d'espada passerai en second, il allait d'abord s'occuper de celui responsable de ses problèmes.  
Repérer son reiatsu ne fut pas une chose difficile et bientôt, ils se firent de nouveau face. Aizen allait voir ce qu'il allait voir ! Il allait le réduire en charpie et lui prouver une bonne fois pour toute qu'il était le meilleur et que s'intéresser à la puissance de cet adolescent était inutile.

- Yo, je te cherchais… Shinigami.

Mais il semblait bien… que l'objectif de toutes les autres personnes présentes ici soit de le contrarier. Et le pire, c'est qu'ils y arrivaient plutôt bien.

* * *

L'inspi et la motivation m'ont cruellement manqué pour celui là o_o  
A demaiiiin!


	10. Strength

**Tu es mien  
**

**Disclaimer :** Les persos ne sont pas à moi, mais à Tite Kubo, malheureusement! (ou heureusement pour eux).  
**Couple : **Aizen Sosuke x Jaggerjack Grimmjow  
**Note :**  
- Ce défi vient de Leikkona : 31 jours, 31 mots, 1 texte par jour. Oui... Elle a récidivé.

* * *

_Réponse __aux reviews anonymes_:**  
**

_Mineko Koishi: _Bonjour mademoiselle, enchantée x)  
L'effet boule de neige, quand on connait les persos ce n'est pas bien étonnant. (BASTOOON! *saisira la référence qui peu*)  
En même temps je suis le manga, qu'Orihime se pointe n'était donc pas très étonnant ;p  
Ravie que tu aies aimé ;p

_Ayame_: Content que mon drabble t'ait bien fait marré ;p!

_Merci pour vos reviews!_

* * *

**10. Strength – Force/Puissance**

Cette journée avait peut être mal commencée, mais elle finissait admirablement bien. Ils étaient revenus de Las Noches avec cette fille, et il avait eu le plaisir de voir l'état (déplorable) de Luppy. Luppy qui s'était fait rembarrer lorsqu'il s'était plaint à Aizen. Et surtout, surtout… Il avait retrouvé son bras !

En fait, il se moquait bien des explications sur les pouvoirs de la gamine. Il n'avait rien eu de plus pressé que de fermer le clapet de celui qui détenait encore le titre de Sexta pour reprendre ce qui lui venait de droit. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

- Ma force est revenue !

Les sensations de joie et de puissance qui l'avait envahies étaient grisantes, vraiment, et le sourire carnassier qui étirait ses lèvres étaient parti pour durer tout le reste de la journée. Même lorsqu'il quitta la salle dans l'idée de rejoindre ses appartements.

- Ta joie fait plaisir à voir, Grimmjow.

La panthère se tourna vers Aizen, situé à l'entrée de ses quartiers. Le shinigami traversa les quelques mètres qui les séparaient. Non, même pas lui n'arriverait à lui plomber son bonheur. Et à bien y réfléchir…

- A vrai dire, y manque qu'un seul truc.  
- Vraiment, et qu'est ce que c'est ?

Le Sexta ne répondit pas. A la place, il tira brusquement sur le bras de son supérieur qui parti en avant dans une exclamation de surprise. L'instant d'après il le plaquait, ventre contre son matelas, utilisant son propre corps pour l'empêcher de bouger.

- Grimmjow… siffla Aizen  
- Maintenant, c'est parfait.

Sosuke se débattit bien sûr. De toutes ses forces, malgré le désavantage de cette position. L'espada lui-même fût un peu étonnée de tenir presque facilement face à la résistance acharnée. Il avait combattu plutôt durement aujourd'hui, mais l'adrénaline de ses capacités retrouvées semblait lui donner des ailes et une puissance nouvelle. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de se prendre plusieurs coups de coude, dans les côtés et le ventre, et si la douleur lui fit serrer les dents, il en profita se saisir des bras trop agités du traitre.

Le regard devenu plus foncé sous la colère d'Aizen lui appris qu'il regrettait son geste tôt ou tard, mais sur l'instant il s'en moquait bien : il venait de coincer les bras du shinigami à l'aide du haori blanc, ce qui lui laissait désormais le champ totalement libre. Avec douceur sa main glissa sur la cuisse encore protégé par le hakama, alors qu'il se penchait pour embrasser la mâchoire et le cou. Il sentit Sosuke frissonner malgré lui.

- C'est bon Grimmjow, détache-moi, je passerai pour cette fois, soupira le shinigami.  
- Pas moyen, maintenant que j't'ai à ma merci, j'compte bien en profiter. C'pour mon bras… Et aussi pour tout à l'heure.

L'espada se redressa légèrement, ajusta sa position et laissa ses doigts glisser au hasard sur son prisonnier. Et qu'importent toutes les représailles que pouvait déjà imaginer Aizen : cette journée était juste parfaite et il en profiterait jusqu'au bout.

* * *

Aizen s'est fait avoir ~  
A vous d'imaginer ce que peux bien faire Grimmjow après xD!

A savoir que c'est à partir de là que je vais malmener le manga. En effet, normalement Orihime reste 4 jours à Las Noches. Soyons honnête, c'est super peu ~~ je veux bien qu'Ichigo soit pressé de la libérée mais bon.  
Donc du coup, chez moi elle y restera un peu plus longtemps ;p voilaaa~

A demaiiin!


	11. Life

**Tu es mien  
**

**Disclaimer :** Les persos ne sont pas à moi, mais à Tite Kubo, malheureusement! (ou heureusement pour eux).  
**Couple : **Aizen Sosuke x Jaggerjack Grimmjow  
**Note :**  
- Ce défi vient de Leikkona : 31 jours, 31 mots, 1 texte par jour. Oui... Elle a récidivé.

* * *

_Réponse __aux reviews anonymes_:**  
**

_Crazy:_ Pour tout t'avouer, le début est copié/collé du mangas/anime.  
Mais contente que tu es trouvé Grimmjow IC *o* *happyness*  
Pour Orihime... Mais... Mais ce n'est pas le sujet de mes drabbles xDD *sort* et j'vais éviter de ruiner un peu plus sa popularité en la faisant se rapprocher trop près de Grimmjow ou d'Aizen ~~_  
_

_Mineko Koishi: _Tant d'amour, je suis touchée xD  
On a pas l'impression qu'Orihime ne passe QUE 4 jours xD... C'est encore plus flagrant dans l'anime au vu du nombre d'épisodes consacré au sauvetage de la miss.  
Personnellement j'aime beaucoup Orihime :3 cette fille a un potentiel que Kubo n'a pas su exploité. Comme Gin par exemple. Inoue est aussi cheatée qu'Aizen... fufu.

_Merci pour vos reviews!_

* * *

**11. Life – Vie**

La vie à Las Noches n'était pas aussi compliquée qu'on voulait bien le faire croire. La hiérarchie était établie et rares étaient ceux qui osaient protester et outrepasser leur rang. Tout simplement parce qu'une telle attitude diminuait drastiquement l'espérance de vie, et que les hollow y tenaient quand même un minimum.

Le seul reproche qu'on pouvait y faire, c'est que les jours se suivaient et se ressemblaient. Monotone, puisque les arrancars attendaient patiemment l'heure du combat. Et lui, du haut de son trône, observait cette fourmilière évoluer progressivement et se renforcer de jour en jour.

Dans cet environnement, son espada sexta était comme une bouffée d'air.

Beaucoup pouvaient lui reprocher son attitude presque laxiste. Mais c'était faux : Grimmjow savait parfaitement faire la part entre le bien du groupe et ses propres envies. Il était aussi obéissant que les autres quand il s'agissait d'ordres qu'il donnait. Il n'y avait que dans la sphère privée qu'il n'en faisait réellement qu'à sa tête.

Et c'était peut-être à cause de ça qu'il n'arrivait pas à décrocher, à se passer de leurs confrontations, de leurs étreintes. La panthère avait cette capacité à plier devant lui pour mieux tenter de reprendre l'ascendant. Une lueur de défi et d'impétuosité qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire disparaitre. L'espada était un amant à la hauteur.

Aizen soupira et une de ses mains alla s'égarer dans les courtes mèches bleues de son indomptable amant. Grimmjow dormait profondément, allongé sur lui et se servant de son épaule comme d'un oreiller. Et maintenant que ses fraccions lui avaient apporté du thé…  
Chose promise… Il avait repris le contrôle et rendu au Sexta la monnaie de sa pièce. Le corps du hollow portait encore les différentes marques de ses petits jeux. Il avait veillé à ne pas faire couler le sang mais les traces rouges témoignaient de la violence extraordinaire de l'échange. Pourtant l'attitude de Grimmjow était sans équivoque : il recommencerait à la moindre occasion.

C'était sans doute pour ça qu'il l'aimait. De façon particulière et assurément étrange, mais il avait réellement de la considération pour son amant. Parce qu'il appréciait d'avoir quelqu'un qui osait prendre le risque de le confronter envers et contre tout. Ça donnait à sa vie un tournant qu'il aimait beaucoup.

Et rien que pour voir ce qu'il pourrait bien trouver pour tenter de le surprendre, il le laisserait agir à sa guise. En espérant qu'il ne perdrait pas ce goût pour le combat. Mais Grimmjow était l'espada de la destruction après tout, il ne se faisait pas trop de soucis pour ça, c'était ainsi qu'il vivait.

* * *

A demain chers lecteurs!

Pour les lecteurs curieux, ou voulant juste papoter, n'hésitez pas à me rajoutez sur Facebook (envoyez moi juste un MP en me disant que vous "venez" de ffnet)  
J'y poste absolument tout.


	12. Contempt

**Tu es mien  
**

**Disclaimer :** Les persos ne sont pas à moi, mais à Tite Kubo, malheureusement! (ou heureusement pour eux).  
**Couple : **Aizen Sosuke x Jaggerjack Grimmjow  
**Note :**  
- Ce défi vient de Leikkona : 31 jours, 31 mots, 1 texte par jour. Oui... Elle a récidivé.  
- Merci à Crazy pour la relecture!

* * *

_Réponse __à la review anonyme_:**  
**

_Mineko Koishi:_ Merci d'avoir sacrifié quelques minutes pour me laisser une review ;p et encore merci pour les compliments, je m'en lasse jamais xD *sort*  
Grâce à toi je viens d'avoir la vision de Grimmjow en pokémon D:! "Un grimmjow sauvage apparait!" *hahem*  
Si seulement Kubo pouvait nous expliquer un peu mieux l'utilisation de ses pouvoirs... XD. Mais il a trop de perso T.T troooop

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews!_

* * *

**12. Contempt – Mépris/Dédain**

La plupart du temps, lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient pour un de leurs duels, c'était dans les appartements d'Aizen. Monsieur préférait. Ce n'était pas réellement ça qui le gênait. Non. Ce qui l'ennuyait vraiment c'était qu'il croisait à coup sûr les servantes de celui-ci. Et bon, si Menoly n'était pas agressive, Loly c'était déjà une autre histoire.

- Encore toi ?  
- Moi aussi je suis content de te voir, grommela le Sexta

Les deux filles étaient positionnées de chaque côté de la porte d'entrée, comme des chiens de garde. Et parce qu'elles étaient au service d'Aizen elles se croyaient tous permis. Qu'il détestait ce mépris clairement affiché, presque autant que celui qu'avait Sosuke pour tous ceux qu'il estimait inférieur à lui.

Il supposait également que les filles lui en voulaient quelque part. Ce n'était un secret pour personne qu'elles s'intéressaient au traitre. Et il était peu probable qu'elles ignorent la raison de ses fréquentes visites.

- Eh, où tu crois aller !

Il ne répondit pas, et se contenta de la repousser lorsqu'elle fit mine de le retenir. La bonne blague. Malgré leur protestation, il franchit l'entrée et referma les portes sur elles, ignorant les cris indignés.

- J'en connais un qui est en colère…

Grimmjow sursauta, alors qu'il se retrouvait nez-à-nez avec Aizen. Face au léger sourire de celui-ci il répondit d'un « Tch » agacé et préféra fondre sur les lèvres du shinigami. Mais il n'eut pas l'avantage cette fois-ci et bientôt il sentit contre son dos la fraicheur des panneaux de bois blanc.

- Non ! protesta-t-il, ses mains se posant sur les épaules du traitre, pas contre la porte !  
- Tu crains d'être entendu ? s'amusa Aizen.  
- Ce n'est pas ç… Ah ! gémit Grimmjow, alors que Sosuke avait faufilé ses mains sous ses vêtements.

~[…]~

- Tu t'en vas déjà ?

Grimmjow termina d'enfiler sa veste et répondit d'un simple grognement. Il s'étira un instant sous le regard attentif de Sosuke avant de rouvrir la porte pour tomber sur une Loly redressée de toute sa (petite) hauteur, plus dédaigneuse que jamais.

- Encore toi ? râla le Sexta  
- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il t'a choisi toi ? siffla-t-elle, amère.  
- ch'ais pas. T'as qu'à lui d'mander, fit l'espada en haussant les épaules.

L'arrancar plissa les yeux, avant qu'un air surpris ne se peigne sur son visage et qu'elle ne baisse la tête. Lorsqu'il sentit un bras passer autour de son ventre, il comprit la raison de ce brusque changement. Le shinigami donna quelques ordres, et alors que les deux jeunes filles partaient à toute vitesse dans les couloirs, Grimmjow se sentit tiré en arrière : la main d'Aizen referma la porte devant son nez.

Dans les couloirs, les deux arrancars avaient ralenti l'allure. Loly pestait tout bas. Ayant interpellé son amie, sans avoir de réponse, elle se tourna vers Menoly, qui avançait lentement, la tête visiblement ailleurs.

- Dis, tu m'écoutes ? fit-elle, agacée.  
- Ils sont… Mignons ensemble, tu ne trouves pas ?

* * *

A demain cher lecteurs!  
Et à tout à l'heure pour la fin du premier livre de M&S XD!


	13. Wrong

**Tu es mien  
**

**Disclaimer :** Les persos ne sont pas à moi, mais à Tite Kubo, malheureusement! (ou heureusement pour eux).  
**Couple : **Aizen Sosuke x Jaggerjack Grimmjow  
**Note :**  
- Ce défi vient de Leikkona : 31 jours, 31 mots, 1 texte par jour. Oui... Elle a récidivé.

* * *

_Réponse __à _Mineko Koishi:

Bon bah je pense que tu seras fan dans pas longtemps =p  
Loly a failli piquer sa crise et puis finalement non, elle a pas osé xD.  
Pour Aizen, il me semble que Kubo a dit dans une de ses interviews qu'il cherchait un moyen de le faire revenir xD on a peut être une chance!  
A tout à l'heure alors? ;]

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews!_

* * *

**13. Wrong – Erroné  
**

Le plan était simple et tout s'était déroulé sans anicroche. Diluer de l'alcool fort dans un thé exagérément sucré, ce qui lui permettait de passer inaperçu… Et de laisser la réunion des espadas faire le reste. Celle-ci avait été plus longue que d'habitude, et la quantité de thé ingurgitée plus importante. Alors… Alors pourquoi tout avait dégénéré à ce point ?

- Menoly…  
- Du calme Ggio, ça va aller.

Les espadas, peu habitués, ne tenaient absolument pas l'alcool. Visiblement, les trois shinigamis n'étaient pas plus performants de ce côté-là, sauf peut être Gin. Le petit groupe de cinq personnes (Menoly, Ggio Vega et les trois fraccions d'Hallibel) regardèrent passer Nnoitra et Ulquiorra qui ricanaient. Mais aucune trace de ceux qu'ils cherchaient.

- Par là ! fit Sun-sun. Mila-Rose, Apache et moi allons nous occuper des autres espadas, vous deux trouvez-les !

Les arrancars s'éclipsèrent de la pièce. Ils cherchaient Aizen et Grimmjow après tout. Ce qu'ils voulaient c'était des clichés (ils n'avaient pas volé l'appareil photo de Szayel pour rien !) des deux hommes. Mais ayant été les premiers à s'éclipser, ils étaient désormais introuvable.

Menoly et Ggio explorèrent un couloir, s'arrêtant net en entendant ce qui ressemblait fort à des reniflements. Ils s'observèrent avant de remonter sans un bruit jusqu'à atteindre les portes entrouvertes des appartements du Sexta.

La jeune femme osa pousser un peu plus, pour dévoiler l'entrée et pouvoir regarder ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. Ce n'était pourtant pas Grimmjow qui était en train de pleurer. Celui qui était actuellement réconforté par son espada, c'était Sosuke. L'actuel dirigeant de Las Noches avait donc l'alcool triste. Et pour tout avouer, Menoly se sentait maintenant très mal à l'aise. Même si elle ne voyait pas le visage du shinigami, pas plus qu'elle ne l'entendait sangloter d'ailleurs. Juste quelques reniflements de temps en temps.

Ce qu'ils avaient espéré au départ, c'était de pouvoir faucher quelques clichés. L'alcool devait simplement les aider à ne pas être repérés. Mais elle n'avait aucune envie d'immortaliser l'étreinte qu'elle voyait. La jeune femme se redressa, et face au regard interrogateur de Ggio, elle l'attira plus loin.

- C'était une erreur tu sais, on n'aurait pas du.  
- Ce n'est pas grave, fit le garçon, on trouvera autre chose.

~[…]~

Aizen émergea péniblement de son sommeil. Il sentait une main posée dans sa chevelure et la curiosité le poussa à ouvrir les yeux. Il grogna alors qu'un mal de crâne venait lui dire bonjour.

- Tch, réveillé ? fit la voix de Grimmjow.  
- Moins fort, grogna Sosuke.

Il y eut un instant de flottement, le temps pour le shinigami de récupérer ses souvenirs. Pâle il se redressa pour fixer le Sexta, aussi mal à l'aise que lui.

- S'tu passe sous silence l'fait qu'j'ai l'alcool câlin, je garderai aussi ma bouche fermée.  
- Ça reste entre nous, confirma le traitre.

Aizen soupira avant de laisser sa tête retomber sur le torse de l'espada et de refermer les yeux pour tenter d'oublier. En vain.

* * *

A demain!  
Promis je redeviens sérieuse ;p


	14. Sweeten

**Tu es mien  
**

**Disclaimer :** Les persos ne sont pas à moi, mais à Tite Kubo, malheureusement! (ou heureusement pour eux).  
**Couple : **Aizen Sosuke x Jaggerjack Grimmjow  
**Note :**  
- Ce défi vient de Leikkona : 31 jours, 31 mots, 1 texte par jour. Oui... Elle a récidivé.  
- Merci à Crazy pour la relecture.

* * *

_Réponse à Mineko Koishi:  
_

__Il est pas mignon mon _quintuor_? =p (néologisme!)  
C'était le drabble débile de la série! je suis contente que ça plaise malgré tout. On est loin du hurt/confort que jvoulais au départ. Tssss  
Et toi je sens que tu vas bientôt te venger des persos ;p!

Oui, je vote pour qu'Aizen revienne. Mais j'ai un peu peur de l'explication si c'est le cas xD. Quoi que...

_Merci à vous tous pour vos reviews!_

* * *

**14. Sweeten – Sucrer  
**

Grimmjow avait un péché mignon. Un seul. Le sucre. S'il avait pu, il aurait certainement pu croquer les petits rectangles blancs. A défaut il en mettait toujours une tonne dans son thé par exemple. Aizen lui avait bien demandé une fois comment il parvenait à engloutir tout ce glucose et il avait répondu d'un haussement d'épaule : il aimait ça, c'était point barre.

Alors, lorsque Gin (ayant les mêmes gouts) lui avait proposé de s'essayer à la pâtisserie en sa compagnie, avec promesse de choses sucrées à la clé, il avait accepté sans hésitation.

Sauf que ça ne s'étaient pas vraiment déroulé comme ils l'avaient espéré. A l'instar des enfants, ils s'étaient comportés telle une véritable tornade dans la pièce qui servait de « cuisine », après qu'Ichimaru ait gentiment viré tous les arrancars présents.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe i…

Les deux apprentis pâtissiers se tournèrent vers Aizen, qui s'était figé à l'entrée de la pièce. Ils devaient en effet avoir fière allure : de la farine dans les cheveux et sur le visage, et de la pâte crue un peu partout. Grimmjow était celui qui avait mélangé les ingrédients, et il reconnaissait y avoir peut-être mis trop d'ardeur à la tâche. Oh, et il avait aussi de la pâte sur les mains. Il avait fait son gourmand.

- Cap'tain ! Comment t'as su qu'on était là ! se plaignit Gin.

Sosuke soupira. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ichimaru quittait la pièce un peu boudeur pour rejoindre le poste d'observation, qu'il n'aurait jamais dû laisser d'après les paroles d'Aizen. Le Sexta tenta bien d'effectuer un repli stratégique, ne serait-ce que pour aller se laver. Lorsqu'il sentit la main du shinigami se refermer sur son col et le tirer en arrière, il laissa échapper un grognement. Il aurait dû parier sur celle-là.

- La gourmandise est un vilain défaut, tu sais ? chantonna le traitre à son oreille.  
- Rien à faire ! grogna Grimmjow.

L'espada se libéra d'un geste brusque et fit face à Sosuke et son sourire tranquille. Aizen s'empara d'un des poignets du Sexta qu'il fit remonter jusqu'à pouvoir poser ses lèvres et sa langue sur les doigts couverts de pâte.

- … Trop sucré. Je suppose que ça ne devrait pas m'étonner.

Jaggerjack haussa les épaules, et agrippa du col du shinigami pour s'emparer de ses lèvres avec force. La touche sucrée, conséquence de la dégustation d'Aizen, lui arracha un frisson involontaire.

Alors que Sosuke se séparait de lui pour retourner à ses affaires, après lui avoir demandé de rendre la pièce à ses propriétaires, il laissa ses pensées vagabonder. Bientôt un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres alors qu'il se décidait qu'il dévorerait son amant… avec beaucoup de pâte sucrée.

La seule chose qu'il oublia, ce fut que cette gourmandise se payait plutôt chère. Si Aizen se plaignit le lendemain de coller de partout, une sensation ô combien détestable, Grimmjow fut incapable de lui répondre : il avait bien trop mal au ventre pour ça.

* * *

A demaiiin ;p


	15. Hands

**Tu es mien  
**

**Disclaimer :** Les persos ne sont pas à moi, mais à Tite Kubo, malheureusement! (ou heureusement pour eux).  
**Couple : **Aizen Sosuke x Jaggerjack Grimmjow  
**Note :**  
- Ce défi vient de Leikkona : 31 jours, 31 mots, 1 texte par jour. Oui... Elle a récidivé.  
- Merci à Crazy pour la relecture.

* * *

_Réponse à Mineko Koishi:  
_

Pour les photos il faut demander à Menoly, c'est elle qui centralise tout ;p  
Oh, je n'en doute absolument pas pour le "fun" de l'épreuve, mais abuse pas trop des pop corns ;p, sinon tu vas finir comme Grimmjow  
;D

_Merci à vous tous pour vos reviews!_

* * *

**15. Hands – Mains**

Avec précaution, il avança ses mains jusqu'à pouvoir poser ses doigts sur la peau chaude. Il sentit avec plaisir un petit frisson répondre à son contact. Il posa sa paume et s'installa plus confortablement aux côtés du dormeur, lui-même allongé sur le flanc. De l'épaule, la main glissa sur le bras, descendit jusqu'au poignet avant de remonter et revenir à sa place première. Alors, voyant que l'autre ne bronchait pas, Grimmjow laissa un sourire étirer ses lèvres.

Les doigts remontèrent, empruntant le chemin de la clavicule pour rejoindre le cou, suivre la jugulaire et rejoindre la ligne de la mâchoire. De peur de le réveiller, il repartit en sens inverse pour cette fois descendre sur la poitrine puis le ventre. Il n'alla pas plus bas, non. Son but n'était pas celui-là après tout.

Le corps d'Aizen frissonna une fois de plus et le Sexta nota l'endroit où sa main se baladait actuellement. C'est ainsi que le shinigami prenait l'ascendant sur lui la plupart du temps : en insistant sur les endroits plus sensibles de son corps qu'il semblait connaître par cœur. Ce n'était pas son cas et il avait en tout logique décidé de combler ses « lacunes ». Pourquoi attendre que Sosuke dorme ? Parce que c'était le seul moment où toutes ses barrières étaient baissées.

Il continua ainsi quelques minutes, le temps pour lui de repérer un ou deux points plus sensibles que les autres qu'il pourrait utiliser à leur prochaine confrontation. Puis il cessa le contact, avec l'intention de repartir aussi discrètement qu'il était venu. Cependant, lorsqu'il releva sa main, son poignet fut saisi avec force et il se retrouva tiré en avant. Son torse collé au dos d'Aizen, il grogna.

- Déjà terminé ? fit la voix du shinigami  
- Depuis quand t'es réveillé ? fit Grimmjow, passablement contrarié.  
- Depuis que tu es monté sur le matelas.  
- … Quoi ?

Sosuke s'étira paresseusement et se mis sur le dos pour faire face à l'espada. Instinctivement le Sexta l'enjamba et s'installa à quatre pattes au dessus de lui, mais ça n'eut pas l'air de gêner Aizen.

- Je dois admettre que tu as été remarquablement silencieux.

Grimmjow laissa échapper un sifflement agacé qui fit rire le shinigami. Lorsque l'espada sentit les mains du traitre se poser sur ses hanches et commencer des caresses légères, une alarme s'alluma quelque part dans un coin de son esprit. Rapidement il s'empara des poignets d'Aizen pour plaquer les mains de celui-ci de chaque côté de son visage. L'air renfrogné de l'espada n'amusa que davantage Sosuke.

Sans douceur, Grimmjow fondit sur ses lèvres. Lorsqu'il sentit une des jambes du shinigami passer entre les siennes, il se crispa un peu mais refusa pour autant de libérer les mains d'Aizen. Peut-être ainsi aurait-il une chance de prendre le dessus plus facilement.

… Ou pas.


	16. Strangle

**Tu es mien  
**

**Disclaimer :** Les persos ne sont pas à moi, mais à Tite Kubo, malheureusement! (ou heureusement pour eux).  
**Couple : **Aizen Sosuke x Jaggerjack Grimmjow  
**Note :**  
- Ce défi vient de Leikkona : 31 jours, 31 mots, 1 texte par jour. Oui... Elle a récidivé.  
- Merci à Crazy pour la relecture.

* * *

_Réponse aux reviews anonymes:  
_

Mais... Y'en a pas D:!

_Merci à vous tous pour vos reviews!_

* * *

**16. Strangle – Etouffer**

Il l'avait bien sentie. Cette présence près de lui presque en permanence, cette impression d'être observé. Mais lorsqu'il se retournait pour regarder, le couloir était toujours vide, l'endroit désert. Et cela commençait à sérieusement l'agacer de devoir faire nombre et nombre de détours pour semer un quelconque fantôme, pour une durée de toute façon limitée. Lorsque, de nouveau, ces sensations désagréables revinrent, il fronça les sourcils et accéléra le pas.

En retrait, Menoly et Ggio Vega observèrent Aizen disparaitre au coin du couloir. Après s'être observés ils lui emboitèrent le pas. Sauf qu'une fois arrivé à l'angle, aucune trace du shinigami qui semblait s'être littéralement volatilisé. Pour la première fois, ils venaient d'échouer dans leur filature. D'habitude ils s'arrêtaient lorsqu'ils constataient qu'Aizen les avait plus ou moins repérés, c'est-à-dire lorsqu'il passait trois fois dans les mêmes couloirs sans s'arrêter.

Ils tentèrent bien de retrouver une hypothétique trace : le couloir ne menait pas à trente six milles endroits, et aucun bruit caractéristique d'une porte. Mais rien. Absolument rien.

- Je peux vous aider ?

Les deux arrancars sursautèrent et, la stupeur passée, ils se tournèrent pour faire face à celui qui venait de les interrompre.

- A… Aizen-sama… fit Ggio Vega.

Menoly avait eu le réflexe de cacher l'appareil photo (dont le groupe ne se séparait plus) dans son dos, le plus vite possible. Heureusement pour eux, le shinigami semblait n'avoir rien remarqué. Grillés, ils s'éclipsèrent le plus vite possible, partant en courant dans le sens opposé à Sosuke et ne s'arrêtant qu'une fois en sécurité. Tant pis si leur tentative avait été étouffée dans l'œuf pour cette fois, ils se rattraperaient plus tard.

- Hé ! fit soudainement la jeune femme, paniquée, où est l'appareil ?

~[…]~

- Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui suis attaché ? râla Grimmjow en tirant sur ses liens.  
- Qu'en sais-je ? sourit Aizen.

Le shinigami étouffa les plaintes d'un baiser exigeant. Sur sa table de chevet trônait l'objet dérobé à Menoly quelques heures auparavant, lorsque les deux arrancars s'étaient éclipsés comme des voleurs. De fil en aiguille, il avait pu apprendre que ceci appartenait à Szayel et à quoi il pouvait bien servir.

- Ne pointe pas ce truc sur moi !

Aizen l'ignora bien sûr, et s'amusa du flot de promesse en tout genre qui lui parvint lorsque le déclic de l'appareil retentit dans la pièce. Il prit sur lui pour ne pas se mettre à rire, sachant que Grimmjow n'apprécierait probablement pas. Il faudrait qu'il ait une petite discussion avec la comparse de Loly prochainement. Cela promettait d'être intéressant… Pour lui.

* * *

A demaiin ;]


	17. Lullaby

**Tu es mien  
**

**Disclaimer :** Les persos ne sont pas à moi, mais à Tite Kubo, malheureusement! (ou heureusement pour eux).  
**Couple : **Aizen Sosuke x Jaggerjack Grimmjow  
**Note :**  
- Ce défi vient de Leikkona : 31 jours, 31 mots, 1 texte par jour. Oui... Elle a récidivé.

* * *

_Réponse à Mineko Koishi:  
_

Pour le drabble 14: Qui sait pour Aizen? Il a un esprit tellement tordu D:!  
Pour le drabbe d'hier ;p: En même temps ils ne sont pas fait pour la filature mais pour le combat D: alors évidement ils ont du mal. (puis quelle idée de viser Aizen aussi...)  
J'imagine bien la nouvelle passion d'Aizen tiens: photographier Grimmjow dans toutes les positions possible et inimaginable. Je pense qu'il a intérêt à planquer l'appareil parce que si Grimmjow met la patte dessus...

N'espère pas avoir les photos XD t'imagine bien qu'Aizen les garde pour lui!

_Merci à vous tous pour vos reviews!_

* * *

**17. Lullaby – Berceuse**  
(basé sur la chanson de The Cure)

Grimmjow se réveilla dans un sursaut, en nage et essoufflé. Avec un petit gémissement, il se laissa retomber en arrière sur le matelas et passa une main sur son visage pour essayer de reprendre contenance. Comme à chaque fois qu'il faisait un quelconque rêve (ou cauchemar dans le cas présent), il ne se souvenait pas de grand chose.

Le seul fait qui lui revenait, c'était qu'il semblait être dans un couloir sombre et qu'un sentiment fort d'angoisse lui avait noué les entrailles, comme s'il était poursuivi par quelque chose, ou quelqu'un. Il se demandait parfois si ce n'était pas des souvenirs, puisque c'était un songe qui revenait souvent, mais il n'avait rien pour confirmer (ou infirmer) cette hypothèse.

Il se tourna sur le côté, essayant de se sortir ses sensations déplaisantes de la tête. Lorsqu'un bras vint lentement encercler sa taille et qu'il se sentit tiré en arrière, il fit un bond et un cri étranglé lui échappa. Des lèvres se posèrent sur son épaule. Il frissonna mais ne se dégagea pas pour autant.

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? lui parvint la voix endormie d'Aizen  
- C'est rien, t'occupe.

Le traitre haussa les épaules et posa son front contre la nuque de l'espada. Pour une raison obscure, lorsqu'ils passaient une nuit ensemble, chose de plus en plus courante, le shinigami adorait agripper Grimmjow dans son sommeil. C'était au moins une chose dont Jaggerjack ne se plaignait pas, lui qui adorait la chaleur.

Le sexta se détendit sensiblement au contact chaud contre son dos. Quand le souffle plus régulier et profond de Sosuke lui parvint, il se tourna avec beaucoup de précaution pour faire face au shinigami. La pièce plongée dans le noir ne lui permettait pas de distinguer quoi que ce soit, mais ce n'était pas ce qui lui importait.

Lentement il passa ses bras autour d'Aizen et ferma les yeux. Il se laissa bercer par le silence de la pièce et le calme de son compagnon, priant pour que le reste de sa nuit ait cette sérénité.

* * *

Je sais que le drabble est court et je m'en excuse,  
Mais avec un mot pareil faire quelque chose avec ces deux idiots c'était pas gagné

En espérant que ça vous plaise quand même ;p  
et à demain!


	18. Untouchable

**Tu es mien  
**

**Disclaimer :** Les persos ne sont pas à moi, mais à Tite Kubo, malheureusement! (ou heureusement pour eux).  
**Couple : **Aizen Sosuke x Jaggerjack Grimmjow  
**Note :**  
- Ce défi vient de Leikkona : 31 jours, 31 mots, 1 texte par jour. Oui... Elle a récidivé.

* * *

_Réponse à Mineko Koishi:  
_

Et pour t'ennuyer je peux aussi dire qu'Aizen a réagit tout simplement parce que Grimmjow l'a dérangé XD! *sort* nan, comme je dis, on y voit ce qu'on veut ;D  
Contente que le drabble t'ait plu!  
Bien sûr D: les photos sont que pour lui. Après peut-être y'a-t-il un moyen de négocier?

Bonnes vacances!

_Merci à vous tous pour vos reviews!_

* * *

**18. Untouchable – Intouchable**

Il n'y avait actuellement qu'une personne que Grimmjow considérait (vraiment à contrecœur d'ailleurs) comme supérieure à lui, c'était Aizen. Les autres espadas, Tôsen, Gin, n'étaient _que_ des équivalents. Malgré ce qu'on pouvait dire, le rang n'avait absolument rien à voir avec la puissance capable d'être déployée. Yammy en était la preuve vivante.

Alors, le seul qui l'intéressait était celui qui s'était autoproclamé dieu.

Celui qui était capable de lui offrir du challenge et aussi celui qu'il devait vaincre pour s'imposer définitivement comme Roi du Hueco Mundo. Après tout, Sosuke n'était-il pas celui qui avait détrôné Barragan, l'ancien monarque ? Et s'il voulait faire croire qu'il était intouchable, Grimmjow savait pertinemment que c'était faux.

Lorsque le shinigami lui avait ouvertement montré son attirance, il y avait vu une chance, sa chance. Il s'était lancé dans cette bataille sans réfléchir. L'admiration et la dévotion des autres arrancars lui donnait simplement envie de vomir et il avait voulu leur rappeler que les traitres étaient sur leur territoire et que c'était à eux de dominer. Non l'inverse.

Pour lui qui était l'arrancar de la destruction, il semblait qu'il ait trouvé la seule chose qu'il ne pouvait pas briser. Qu'il ne pouvait même pas atteindre. Peut être avait-il surestimé sa force, mais il avait l'impression qu'en se débattant, il ne faisait que couler davantage. Il avait de plus en plus de difficultés à avoir le dessus sur Aizen… Ou peut être avait-il de plus en plus de mal à se résoudre à lutter.

Il mettait toujours autant d'énergie et de fougue, il était comme ça. Mais ne cherchait plus vraiment à prendre l'ascendant, simplement à retarder l'inévitable, à ennuyer Sosuke autant que possible. La moue parfois contrariée, les grognements qu'il percevait à travers sa lutte était synonyme pour lui de petites victoires qu'il chérissait.

Parce qu'il était celui qui perturbait l'ordre établit par le dirigeant et qu'il en était fier.

Il était le seul, et il comptait bien garder cet avantage. En échange il ferait en sorte qu'il reste aussi longtemps que possible en haut. Parce qu'au fond, il était le seul à pouvoir provoquer la chute de son trône, chose qu'il s'employait à faire depuis de long mois maintenant.

Et qu'importe si au final, c'était lui qu'il détruisait.  
Il vivait. Pleinement.

* * *

Je maitrise moins Grimmjow et ça se sent xD!  
A demain ;)


	19. Whispered

**Tu es mien  
**

**Disclaimer :** Les persos ne sont pas à moi, mais à Tite Kubo, malheureusement! (ou heureusement pour eux).  
**Couple : **Aizen Sosuke x Jaggerjack Grimmjow

* * *

**Malheureusement, comme vous avez pu le constaté cela fait deux jours que je n'ai pas posté.  
**En réalité, je vais "abandonner" l'idée de faire les 31 drabbles:

Cela fait plus d'un mois et demi que j'écris non stop, et si j'admire la capacité de Leikkona, IthilWilwarin et Fujikujaku à tenir, je commence personnellement à fatiguer xD. Je n'y arrive plus et je préfère ne pas me forcer. Cependant je ne vais pas laisser tout le monde en plan non plus ^^: il y aura un dernier chapitre "conclusion".

Merci de votre compréhension.

* * *

_Réponse à Mineko Koishi:  
_

Ahah, merci pour ta review et tes compliments. ;p  
Je t'apporte les réponses dans ma note d'auteur D:!  
Je suis moi même ennuyé d'arrêter, mais je n'y arrive vraiment plus, merci néanmoins de m'avoir suivi jusqu'au bout ^^.

_Merci à vous tous pour vos reviews!_

* * *

**19. Whispered – Susurré/Chuchoté**

D'un commun accord, ils avaient décidés qu'il était préférable pour eux de garder leur relation sous silence. Ce n'était pas vraiment qu'ils avaient peur de l'afficher aux yeux des autres (la bonne blague), mais cela rajoutait un petit plus à leur liaison qui les amusait tous les deux. Seules leurs fraccions respectives avaient été mises au courant, ainsi qu'une poignée d'autres arrancars. Ceux qui tentaient dans leur dos de les stalker par tous les moyens possibles. Et ça aussi, ça les faisait beaucoup rire.

Alors, lorsqu'ils se croisaient, tout se résumait à un simple chuchotement, un murmure.

Un seul mot ou des phrases entières. Parfois accompagnés d'un geste, d'un effleurement, qui pour un spectateur passerait pour quelque chose de bénin. C'était ainsi qu'ils se donnaient rendez-vous, provoquaient l'autre, qu'ils communiquaient principalement, pour ne pas attirer les soupçons inutilement. Mais pas seulement…

- Grimmjow… entendit-il murmurer, si bas qu'il se demanda un instant s'il n'avait pas rêvé.

L'espada frissonna mais ne répondit pas. Allongé, les yeux mi-clos, il profitait des légères caresses d'Aizen sur le haut du ventre, juste au dessus du trou de hollow. Aizen, autour de la taille duquel il avait passé un de ses bras qu'il maintenait contre lui. Mais le shinigami n'avait pas l'air de s'en plaindre. De temps en temps, il s'amusait à murmurer son prénom et à regarder l'homme réagir fortement à ce simple souffle. Il recommença.

- Ça t'amuse hein ? chuchota à son tour le Sexta, après avoir dirigé sa tête vers Sosuke.  
- Tu n'imagines même pas, fut la réponse soufflée.

L'un comme l'autre semblait ne pas vouloir hausser le ton, peut-être parce qu'ils ne désiraient ne pas briser l'instant, pas tout de suite. Car ces périodes d'accalmie étaient aussi courtes que rares et qu'ils essayaient d'en profiter un maximum avant qu'ils ne se remettent à lutter.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu ;p

Rendez vous pour l'ultime chapitre D:!


	20. Prayers

**Tu es mien  
**

**Disclaimer :** Les persos ne sont pas à moi, mais à Tite Kubo, malheureusement! (ou heureusement pour eux).  
**Couple : **Aizen Sosuke x Jaggerjack GrimmjowMerci à IthilWilwarin pour la correction orthographique!

* * *

**Ouf, je suis un peu en retard! Toutes mes excuses! Voici donc la conclusion.**

**Je remercie tous mes lecteurs pour s'être embarqués avec moi dans ce petit défi, et pour m'avoir soutenue!  
Merci aussi à tous mes revieweurs. Je mentirai si je disais que ça ne m'a pas fait plaisir ;]  
**

**En espérant que ce chapitre ultime vous plaise!**

Si j'ai des reviews anonymes sur ce chapitre, j'y répondrai à la fin ;p

* * *

_Réponse à Mineko Koishi:  
_

Je suis contente que mes lecteurs comprennent! même si ça m'embête moi (aussi! ^^;) de laisser tomber. Cependant je refuse de me forcer dans la mesure où la qualité en pâtirai. Et par respect pour mes lecteurs, c'est hors de question.

De rien ;p je réponds à toutes mes reviews!  
Contente que ce couple plaise! qui sait, peut être qu'il deviendra populaire \o. Ces deux là sont très amusants à écrire. Il y a autant de potentiel à du "mignon" (d'une certaine façon) que d'Angst D:!

Tes compliments m'ont fait énormément plaisir ^^  
Je n'ai plus qu'à poster plein de fics! mais ne vous inquiétez pas : c'est au programme!

_Merci à vous tous pour vos reviews!_

* * *

**20. Prayers – Prières**  
_(d'après la chanson du même nom de Secret Garden)_

- Calme-toi, repose ton esprit tourmenté.

Grimmjow grogna : il détestait quand Sosuke lui parlait de la sorte. Ainsi ne répondit-il pas. Installé à la fenêtre de la pièce, il fixait les dunes blanches dans l'espoir d'y voir quelque chose d'anormal. Mais rien, rien d'autre qu'un léger vent qui s'amusait parfois à soulever le sable pour le projeter plus loin.

Quelques heures plus tôt, ils avaient appris que des intrus étaient actuellement en train de se balader quelque part dans le désert. Aizen n'avait pas été long à deviner qui et pourquoi, et le Sexta lui-même avait reconnu le shinigami qu'il avait déjà combattu.

Pour toutes les personnes de Las Noches, cette nouvelle laissait sous entendre quelque chose qu'ils attendaient tous depuis longtemps : Lorsque les visiteurs arriveraient ici, ils marqueraient « officiellement » le début de la guerre. Alors, c'était une certaine impatience qui avait marqué la fin de la journée.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas voulu que j'aille le tuer ? fit l'espada, accusateur.

Sosuke passa ses bras autour de la taille et posa son menton sur l'épaule de Grimmjow. A son tour il balaya le paysage qui s'était assombri pour marquer la nuit. Mais bien vite il revint à sa préoccupation première : laisser ses mains et sa bouche se balader au hasard sur la peau blanche et terriblement tentante de Grimmjow.

- Ne soit pas si pressé, tu auras tout le temps de jouer avec eux demain.

~[…]~

Allongé sur le sable, Grimmjow serra les dents en tentant de ne pas penser à la douleur. Le coup que lui avait assené Nnoitra avait achevé sa résistance. Ichigo s'était montré plus coriace. Comment ce gamin avait-il fait pour pouvoir gagner autant de puissance en si peu de temps ?

- A tes côtés on aurait rien à craindre hein ? P'tain d'menteur ! fit-il plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose.

Il serra les dents, un peu plus, tentant de ne pas sombrer dans l'inconscience. Epuisé, il ferma les yeux. La dernière chose qu'il vit fut les visages inquiets des deux gamins au dessus de lui, qu'il aurait adoré pouvoir atomiser rien que pour cet air de pitié qu'ils arboraient.

Chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru faire un jour, il pria encore et encore, pour que ces instants ne soient pas les derniers. Quelques minutes encore, juste quelques minutes à batailler contre lui-même pour rester en vie. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas s'arrêter ici, pas encore. Parce qu'il avait deux mots à dire à un certain shinigami parti pour le monde des humains.

* * *

FFnet qui ne veut pas me mettre une jolie barre de séparation ...  
Merci de m'avoir suivie jusqu'ici!

J'espère que cet ultime chapitre sera à la hauteur!

_Réponse aux reviews anonymes de ce chapitre:_

_Super Guest VIP_: T'as vu ça? je me fais troller par ffnet -_- là j'ai enlevé "ma" barre, et je suis sûre que l'autre va disparaitre aussi.  
c'est "serra", c'est corrigé. ^^

_Mina_: aah! c'est parfait alors ^^!  
J'ai plus qu'à te donner rendez-vous pour de futures fics ;p

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews =D**


End file.
